Oops
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: I think I found this on the kink meme. Trucy tries smoking, when Klavier catches her he asks for a kiss. Apollo catches them kiss...


I think I found this on the kink meme…anyway – Trucy tries to smoke a cigarette – Klavier catches her and promises that he won't tell if she kisses him, Polly catches them kiss…

* * *

"Trucy!" Her friend Lyra appeared before her.

"Lyra!" She called.

"Oh. My. God. Guess who's just been talking to me?"

"Who!?" Trucy asked excitedly.

"Jared!" She declared. A fan-girl squeal erupted from both of them.

"Really!?" Trucy squeaked.

"Come on! Come on!" Lyra pulled Trucy across the field towards the fence.

"Hello there cuties." Jared flirted.

"Oh. My. God!" They squealed.

"Haha, aren't you two beautiful." He lit a cigarette and lifted it to his mouth.

"Jared…should you smoke?" Trucy asked curiously.

"Trucy! Shut up." Lyra nudged her in the ribs.

"W-why?"

"It's alright baby." Jared stopped her. "My dad's the principal. I can't get in trouble for this." He took a drag of the cigarette. "Want to try?"

"For real!?" Lyra's face lit up.

"Why not?" He took the cigarette from his lips. "Go easy on it though baby."

Trucy was shocked Lyra had taken a drag from the cigarette. Lyra was just like her, she knew it was wrong but it was just because Jared had offered it that she had wanted to smoke it. Just then the bell went off.

"Another time hm?" He lifted the cigarette back to his jaw and finished it off. "Perhaps I'll see you later." He stamped the cigarette stump into the earth and wondered off into the school.

-x-x-

Jared was the hottest guy in the school. He was the dark and handsome guy, black haired, wearing the tightest pairs of jeans Trucy had ever seen. He reminded her of Klavier – in a way – she bet that was what Klavier looked like when he was fifteen.

"Why was he talking to us?" Trucy asked as she stared at the back of his head.

"I don't know. I want to try one of his cigarettes though!" Lyra whined.

"But Lyra. You know cigarettes are wrong." Trucy whispered.

"That's what my mum and dad say, but I want to try for myself and see if they're that bad…" She whispered.

"Yeah but you only want to do it now because Jared's the one offering it to you!"

"No I don't." Lyra lied.

"Fine whatever."

At lunch they met Jared by the fence again.

"Two visits in one day? Ha ha, still want to try it?" He offered a cigarette to Lyra.

"Yes please." She nodded. He handed her the cigarette.

"What's your name baby?"

"Lyra." She smiled.

"Lyra, pretty name." He turned to Trucy.

"You gonna try?"

"I…uh…" Trucy hesitated.

"Come on Trucy!" Lyra urged.

"It's ok. Don't force her, how about you try it first. She might want to try it after." Jared held the cigarette between his fingers. "Hold it like this."

Lyra struggled to hold it correctly.

"Good girl." He lit her cigarette first, then his. "Now, put it in your mouth and just suck it all in." He showed her first, she copied. She coughed and choked. "Haha! Easy girlie, breath out straight away."

"O-okay." She coughed.

"Try it again." She did it right this time.

"W-wow! That feels good!"

"Doesn't it?" Jared laughed to himself. "You want to try?" He took his cigarette from his mouth and offered it to Trucy.

"N-no thank you…daddy and polly say it's bad for you…"

"Trucy!" Lyra snapped.

"Don't rush her baby. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to!" He shrugged. "I never got your name…"

"Trucy."

"You're too much of a good girl Trucy." He breathed out, the smoke wafting at Trucy making her cough.

"Y-yeah…" She felt rejected.

"Jared. Wanna hang out after school?" Lyra asked.

"Sure, why not. Wanna go to People Park?"

"You bet!"

-x-x-

She was smoking another one as they lounged under the huge oak tree in the park.

"C'mon Trucy! Don't be the party pooper!"

"J-Jared…may I try one?" He smiled slyly.

"Sure babe."

"Please don't tell my daddy or Polly…" She turned to Lyra.

"Don't tell my parents then."

Jared lit the cigarette for her.

-x-x-

Klavier was wondering through the park, mulling over the Fraulien detectiv's latest rejection of him._ I still don't see what her problem is with me… _

He noticed the young magician under the tree. _Ah…the little Fraulien. She must be hanging out with her friends…perhaps I should say hello…_

"Fraulien!" He called out.

She was just about to take some of it in.

"Fraulien!" He slapped the cigarette from her wrist.

"K-Klaiver!" She screeched.

"Come with me." He grabbed her collar and pulled her across the park.

-x-x-

"I'm sorry Mr Gavin!" She cried as he sat her down in his office.

"Do you know how much of a filthy habit that is!?" He growled.

"Why do you care?"

"Do you want me to tell your dad or Polly Fraulien?"

"No please!" She pleaded. "I'll do anything you ask!"

"Alright then. I want you to give me a kiss." He smiled, he wasn't being perverted – just teasing her.

"What?"

"A kiss Fraulien. Just the one."

-x-x-

On the other side of his door, Apollo and his girlfriend Ema were making their way to speak to Klavier to announce they were finally an item.

Their jaws dropped, as they walked in and saw Trucy, sat on Klavier's knee – kissing him!

"K-Klavier put her down!" Ema called.

"I don't want him to." He was much better than cigarettes after all.

"I can't move. She's trapped me!" Klavier laughed.


End file.
